Rapunzel's Happily Ever After
With the guards arrested, Azrael turned to stone, and Mother Gothel gone forever, Maximus walked over to Flynn and nuzzled him on the cheek. Flynn, Maximus, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Flynn quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya guided Flynn up the stairs of the tower into Rapunzel's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same blonde-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Flynn slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Rapunzel's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Rapunzel looked up at the brown-haired man and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Rapunzel smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Mrs. Brisby and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Maximus smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Flynn and Rapunzel. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Hokey Wolf, Queen Arianna, and Bagheera began to wake up and yawned. Hokey looked at Bagheera and saw that he was still asleep. Hokey shook him awake, and Bagheera began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Bagheera, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Hokey. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Hokey, this is the fourteenth century." said Bagheera. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Bagheera. Bagheera said, "Well, to come right to the point, my nephew Eugene says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Girl Mice then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Flynn and Rapunzel appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Flynn was now wearing a royal white ball uniform with gold trimming, cyan blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, brown shoes, and a gold crown with sapphires on his head. Rapunzel was now wearing her purple dress with the matching purple shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Hokey and Arianna became happy to see his niece. "It's Rapunzel! She's here!" said Hokey. Bagheera somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His nephew is with a princess? Then what does his nephew mean by commoner? "And...and Eugene Fitzherbert!" said Bagheera, surprised to see his nephew with Rapunzel. Flynn and Rapunzel approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Hokey, Arianna, and Bagheera. Rapunzel then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Rapunzel, sweetheart!" Arianna cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Rapunzel. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Rapunzel is now reunited with Hokey and Arianna after eighteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Girl Mice smiled happily, with Tanya sighing with her hands in her face, Mrs. Brisby just looking at Flynn and Rapunzel, and Olivia shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Bagheera approached his nephew, still confused about the whole commoner/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Rapunzel approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Flynn, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Rapunzel, curtsying before the brown-haired Prince. "Please." "But, but,..." said Bagheera. But Flynn and Rapunzel stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Bagheera looked at Hokey and Arianna in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Hokey and Arianna didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Bagheera looked up at the balcony and saw Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya also humming along to the music. Bagheera shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Flynn and Rapunzel continued to dance. On the balcony, Olivia shed a tear, and Mrs. Brisby heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Olivia! What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Brisby asked the Scottish girl mouse. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Olivia, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mrs. Brisby smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Mrs. Brisby saw the color of Rapunzel's dress, she gasped. It was purple instead of red or orange! And so were Rapunzel's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Olivia, did you make the dress purple?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them red, saying, "Red!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Tanya also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now red and said, "Orange!" and, therefore, turning them orange. "Oh no!" sighed Olivia, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Flynn and Rapunzel, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from orange to red and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their purple color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Princess Rapunzel Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs